Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki
Former Powers and Abilities to current I'm anticipating a reversion of shinigami powers to current powers, but I have to request that anyone currently wanting to make the change does so with care. We obviously don't have quite enough info, and we're not sure if Ichigo can still do Bankai or Hollowfication. We know only that he can still use Shikai and Getsuga Tensho, and that's really not enough. Basically, I suggest that we hold off on doing a major content move until next week. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 23:21, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Meanwhile, I think I'll create a small edit here to account for the coming flames of not putting back Ichigo's regained shinigami powers--or Zangetsu's upgrade once we put it in. Here it is: Following Rukia restoring Ichigo's power to him, Zangetsu is revealed to have changed. The hilt, once wrapped with cloth, is now uncovered and a chain similar to that of Tensa Zangetsu now dangles from the pommel. The simple cleaver blade is now more advanced... That's all I can do to describe the blade. I'll leave the rest to you guys. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 23:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The obvious is this: it's a result of his Shinigami powers merging with his Fullbring powers (I guess Ginjo maybe only drained some of them? Or something?) My question is this: are his Shinigami powers being supplimented by Fullbring or is it vice-versa? I hope it's the latter personally, because it was actually a bit cooler that Ichigo was fighting as a living human rather than a spirit. Bloodtom1 (talk) 08:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Again, sigh, currently we don't know what has happened to Ichigo other than he is looking like a Shinigami again with an entirely different blade!! We need to wit for confirmation given that Ichigo was stabbed, like the first time so there may be complication in regards to his new powers!! We don't know the details yet, just one image!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. An image does NOT speak a million words, it only tells part of the story. If you read Bleach without understanding any words, you'd get an impression of what was going on, but the words alone would give you an almost complete idea of what was going on. We need people to arrogantly reveal their trump cards in the midst of combat for that. From our current info, there's no logical way to explain how Ichigo's TAKEN Fullbring could have merged with his Shinigami powers. Why? Hmm. Think about the cap'd word. And Sun's right, Zangetsu could very well have become a Kurogetsu (Black moon) or something. Wait until next chapter for this stuff. Going for a cliche, it's better to wait for the chicks to hatch before counting them. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 23:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The most recent chapter says 'The Fullbring I gave him must have raised his base powers" - I wonder if this means that Ichigo still possesses some of his Fullbring powers or if it means the powers have changed his Shinigami powers somehow? (Which is not too farfetched considering the new look.) Bloodtom1 (talk) 13:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Pic replace I think we should get rid of the still image of the Final Getsuga Tensho and relace it with this. That same image appears in the gif below it, anyways. -countmall :No, the Final Getsuga Still is there to demonstrate what the form looks like.-- :That isn't even close to the Final Getsuga anyways. Thats Ichigo after being (apparently) turned back into a Soul Reaper/Shinigami in the latest chapter. If you look closely you can actually see a few small traces of his Fullbring in it (the black straps on his arms and neck looks like the straps that were on his completed Fullbring's armor. To me at least) Evnyofdeath 20:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo's Bankai Should the changes of Ichigo's Bankai's after his training in the Dangai be added? Because there's only the Final Getsuga Tensho that's in there. And I was also wondering why Aizen couldn't sense any reiatsu from Ichigo, so I suggest that should be added too. Aty123321 (talk) 05:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Post-Dangai Tensa Zangetsu is already in there. As for the reiatsu, I'll look into it. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 01:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shinigami/Soul Reaper again Not gonna get into an argument about which is the correct term (I prefer Soul Reaper), but no matter which you choose to use its undeniable that in the latest chapter Ichigo has become one again, and through the exact same method as he originally did (Rukia transfering her powers into him via stabbing with her Zanpaktou). Evnyofdeath 08:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) First of all, Rukia did not user her own Zanpakuto to stab Ichigo, you can see Sode no Shirayuki in its sheath. What Rukia used was the sword Urahara and Isshin were creating back in Urahara's shop about ten chapters ago. Because of that, we don't exactly know the consequences of what has been done to Ichigo, if it's just his Shinigami powers that have been restored, if there's some other condition to it, etc. Until we are completely certain of what that sword was and what will be happening with Ichigo now, what kind of powers he will be regaining now (his full power, a part of it, etc.) we won't be changing anything yet. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright I get your point.. The problem was the way the panels flowed I didn't recognize that the sword she used was the one the other two made, probably doesn't help that I read the chapter at 2 AM, and that I have a rather short attention span. Evnyofdeath 08:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Lia is right!! At this point, it only appears that he has Shinigami powers again, the extent of which remains in question!! This site doesn't like speculation, we like confirmation!! Don't worry, we aren't neglecting Ichigo, we are just waiting for more information other than a panel!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Editing (at least) the Fullbring section Right now,as Ichigo seems to have a new level (Won't say a shinigami one,because it's not confirmed) shouldn't it at least be mentioned at the Fullbring section,if not in the Shinigami section? It's pretty obvious it's a new,different level that nothing like that Ichigo have used before. Shouldn't it be.....reminded? Adi212 (talk) 09:07, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I think its probably a better idea to wait til we find out more about Ichigo's new powers and what exactly they are.Licourtrix (talk) 09:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to unlock the article today? Hey, just wondering if you're going to unlock the article today as the topic says, lol. I was lucky enough to do the major edit last week, and don't mind doing it this week either. Shanghaikid2007 (talk) 12:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Be patient for it to come out on Manga Stream!! The article will be updated, it doesn't matter who gets to do it, as long as it is done!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::It is out on Manga Stream now.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 15:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::And Mangareader.net is fasterCmcwiki (talk) 18:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) The article has been re-locked because it became high-traffic when it was unlocked yesterday. Plot and information in accordance to the recent chapter has already been added in, so there's nothing to worry about right now. We'll wait until things settle down before we unlock this page again. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah but when is someone going to post pictures of zangetsu's new form? And also I believe that his hollow powers should be listed as unconfirmed as to whether or not they have returned, along with bankai seeing as ichigo has yet to use either, and has yet to confirm the absence of either.Cmcwiki (talk) 20:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Ichigo's page is in the process of being updated. Be patient. As for his hollow powers, it will not say one way or another if they are back or not. No mention of them will be made until they are confirmed in some way.-- Affiliation Is Ichigo still affliated with Xcution?TwistedK (talk) 16:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Considering literally all the members of the organization are trying to kill him, no I don't think he is -___- Dr. Henry Killenger (talk) 06:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) There's a discussion about it in the Xcution talk page Link The answer is there. Adi212 (talk) 06:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo Page Shouldn't something be done about Ichigo's page? I think it is too long. It is very detailed and long which isn't a bad thing. But at times for some people it takes a time to load. So shouldn't something be done? I suggest making it like the pages of the main characters of one piece on one piece wikia. Each thing can be sectored off and place in a catergoty and someone can just clib on the next tab to see what it is they wish to see. Thoughts anyone? Ichigo's page has an excessive amount of information because he is the main character on Bleach and many of the events in the series focuses around him. And I did take a look at what you're talking about; we're not going to do that here. If anything, the article can undergo a text reduction, but even then that'll take some time to do. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC) @Ogami Rei You do realize there is a table of contents page on every article on here right? just open that up and click what you want to seeCmcwiki (talk) 18:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) New Zanpakuto Design Someone needs to update the article concerning Ichigo's Zanpakuto. There needs to be a picture displaying its new form in the Shinigami Powers subsection, as well as a description. Something like "Following Ichigo regaining his Shinigame powers, his zanpakuto's appearance changed. While formerly resembling a cleaver, it now has a shape much more reminiscent of an enlarged bowie knife.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I've been wondering about that as well, it could possibly be due to the strange nature in which he got his powers back and what'll happen to them and perhaps some possible unconfirmed abilities, he got his shinigami powers back yes, but for what reason his zanpakuto changed size and shape is currently unkown. Maybe in the next few chapters after more info is releaased.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 07:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Umm.... what? I left this message to say that the description of Ichigo's Zanpakuto needed to be updated, that's all. And it's probably just the affect of his briefly gained Fullbring abilities.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 08:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Basically, once the fight is over and explanations are done, then the info will get updated, that's a maybe.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 09:20, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I believe Salubri said that he is working on reorganizing the Powers & Abilities section (correct me if I'm wrong on this). Please be patient as the info is new and we have to sort out what we actually know from what people are assuming. There is much still to be revealed. Dont worry though, it will get done. 10:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Age Shouldn't we put references for his age? Age of 15 is mentioned in chapter 1, while 17 in chapter 424. I haven't found a reference for 16. The Goblin (talk) 09:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) But it's pretty obvious he WAS 16 years old at some state,he didn't just 'jumped' from 15 to 17,as there was a timeskip for the readers only.His age should stay 15-17. Adi212 (talk) 10:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo was 15 in chapter 1. His birthdate is 15th of July (Bleach Official Character Book Souls). The battle with GrandFisher in the graveyard happened in June (chapter 17) - he was 15. The story moved on and Rukia was arrested and rescued over the summer - his 16th birthday went passed without being noted in the story itself. They came back to school in September - the start of the Arrancar arc. Orihime was kidnapped a month later and Aizen was defeated in October. There was then a 17 month timeskip, making Ichigo 17. I personally think it would be better to list it as "Chapter 1: 15 Chapter 424: 17" rather than the current 15-17 which just looks a bit weird to me. 11:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC)